The Unwanted Position
by Mayet
Summary: KakaSaku Tsunade has a discussion with Kakashi about his future...and past. What Sakura got to do with this? Read to find out! Please read warnings inside!... Don't own Naruto!


**The Unwanted Position**

**_Spoilers:_** Naruto Shipuuden, not sure which episode though

**_Warnings:_** Swearing, dirrty talking, sexual content (lime maybe- although, I'm not sure with the rating)

**_Kakasaku Oneshot_**

3333

"Hatake Kakashi, this morning I have come to a decision." The Fifth announced in a solemn tone the moment he sat a foot into her office. She was sitting behind her desk, a stack of papars, she was reorganizing right now, in her hands. Behind her stood Shizune, who couldn't seem to look at him. His eyes widened in surprise. Whatever Tsunade wanted to say, it had to be really important, judging by who was assembled in her office.

"How can I serve you, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked politely. He wasn't exactly one for formalities, but under this cicumstances it would probably be better not to raise any anger towards his person.

"In exactly three month, I'll step down from my position as Hokage. I'm… not in the condition to lead this village anymore…"

He understood. After they freed Jiraya from the Akatsuki's grasp and had gotten him into hospital, Tsunade had done everything in her power, but no one would ever be able to replace the arm, that the Sannin had lost. When the hermit was released, he and the honey-eyed Hokage spent much time together, enough for rumors to arouse. Kakashi wasn't someone who listened to such babbling, but seeing Tsunade's glazed over look and the sadness written onto her young features just now, made him realize, that there was something tender between the two left Legendary Ninja indeed.

"I'll leave shortly afterwards, since this baka must go on his research and someone has to take care of him, goddamnit!…" One of the Elders cleared their throat. "What? Oh, yes. Anyway. As of now you're appointed Vice-Hokage-"

"I'm what?"

"You heard me, Hatake. You're to take up your position as Rokudaime Hokage as soon as I resign."

"But why?" Kakashi asked bewildered. Why would the Hokage be so insistent that he'd take the job, not to mention in only three month. She knew, he didn't want to, so why was she pushing him? Especially when there was someone more than willing to do the job and who- just for that reason- would be better suited than him to become Hokage. "Why me? Why not Naruto? He'd do it with all his heart, while I will be repulsed by the mere idea every minute. I never wanted this position and that alone will affect my work greatly."

"You will protect Konoha just as much from the Hokage's office as you did it in the field. No one comes close to your dedication, when it comes to this village. No one has served Konoha like you did. Naruto will accept you, eventually. He still has not the necessary maturity to lead all of these people-" she gestured to the lines of houses you could overlook through her office's window- "and some of the Elders are still concerned about the Demon Fox. Besides…"

And here she eyed him like he was some petty criminal, she wanted to just step on. Her honeyed gaze was piercing through the Copy Ninja, who had to fight the urge to back away from her like a frightened rabbit.

"Besides… that would be the only way, people could accept this taboo you commited right under their noses- not to mention mine!" the blonde woman growled at him, still glaring daggers.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied quietly and in all honesty, he was a little confused. What was the Hokage alluding to? He had the slightest idea, but that couldn't be. She couldn't have found out, could she? And how would she know? No, that couldn't be it!

"Oh, you don't, hm?

"No, Hokage-sama!" He said with as much convition as he could muster. Thankfully, his hands were stuffed into his pockets or she would be able to see them trembling. If the Hokage had found out…

"Then this is your twin brother, I never knew off, right?!" she asked coldly as she slammed a pile of photographs onto the desk. Kakashi moved closer to get a good view of the pictures- and gasped! Those were photos of him and _her_ in the past few month. They were all taken at night, as it was the only time they had felt safe enough to drop the act and allowed themselves to let loose. He reached out a shaking hand to grab the pictures closest to him. They were also the photos last taken. It had just been a week ago…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Flashback_

_It was five minutes to midnight. They had agreed on meeting in the forest near their old training grounds. The place was devoid of any noise and far enough away from the next houses to be encompassed by total darkness at this hour, were it not for the myriads of fireflys that lived here in summer. _

_Slowly making his way towards the meeting point, he lifted a hand and slid down his mask to reveal his face. He wouldn't need the mask when it was just the two of them. Lifting up and off his headband he exposed his second eye as well, for her to see his whole face. She said, she loved to look at him, when there was nothing hindering her admiring gaze and who was he to deny her anything?!_

_She was already sitting under the old willow, waiting for him. On e bare feet planted firmly onto the soft grass, the other leg outstretched for comfort. She had adorned her petite frame with a simple white summer dress, since even though it was night already, it was still very warm. The silver necklage with an emerald matching her eyes perfectly, he had given her to her Sweet Sixteen, was dangling from her ple neck. Her fingers playing with the piece of jewelry, her eyes downcast to watch the jewel's glimmering and her roseatte hair hainging loosely down to her shoulders, hiding her face from him. _

_She looked like a wild goddess!_

_Making his presence known by giving off his chakra signature, he caught Sakura's attention. She looked up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, surprised and a little embarrassed that he had been able to sneak up to her. She gasped as she saw him, 'cause even though they had been dating for quite a while (the same Sweet Sixteen afore mentioned- he had given her the necklage as he confessed to her) she had never seen him wearing civilian clothes. He was wearing black pants and his usual shirt with the attached mask (which had been removed) and over that, he was wearing a shirt coloured like a stormy cloud, that had skull and crossbones as design. On anyone else it would've looked ridiculous, she would've laughed, but on him it looked simply… dashing._

_Kakashi smiled. He had been hoping for such a reaction._

_Sakura immediately stood up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck to press her face into his chest and her body close to his. Then suddenly, her demeanor changed. Had she felt the slight flinch he had given? Apparently, she had, because now she was looking at him angrily._

"You did it again, didn't you?"

"Did what, dear?"

"You didn't go to hospital to get your wounds treated, when you came from the mission this morning, am I right?"

_Oh, yes, he had been on a mission for the past few weeks. She hadn't been happy, when he had told her, but knew it had to be done. So, she'd come up with the idea of this date- the very same evening, he got back. That way, she had revealed him, when he had asked about it, he would have a good reason to come back quickly and she would know, if he had gotten around to go get some medical care, if he had suffered from any injuries. Then she had made love to him over and over again that night. It had been an hour till sunrise, when they had finally collapsed from exhaustion. He'd promised her to come back to her as soon as possible, which led to her admonishing him not to be reckless. An advice he hadn't completely taken to heart, as he had been rather distracted during his mission, distracted by his desire to get back to Konoha and into her arms again._

"Um…" _was his only answer, before she cut him off._

"I knew it! Hatake Kakashi, you're the most annoying, reckless, insufferable, careless idiot I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" _she huffed at him, scrunching her nose as she did so. He thought it was cute, but kept his mouth shut to not anger her further._ "How can you do this to me? You make me worry for three weeks, only to come back and act like you are fine, when you aren't- and thereby worry me even more! More importantly even, how can you do this to yourself?! You need to take better care of yourself-"

"That's, what I have you for!" _he joked, then bit his lip. Now she would probably smack him up the back of his head. Closing his eyes, he waited, but nothing came. He cracked one eye open again and saw her smiling, while avoiding his gaze and fumbling with her hands. A faint blush on her cheeks._

'Cute.' _He thought, smiling._

"C-come on. S-sit down over h-here. I'll heal your wounds." _She motioned for him to sit leaning against the willow like she had only minutes ago. He did. Lowering herself onto her knees beside him, she wanted to set to work, but he grabbed her and seated her in his lap instead. Taken by surprise, she blushed, giggled and began to work her magic, her green chakra mending his rips. It felt good to have her energy flowing through his system, warm somehow. Having her sitting in his lap was an added bonus. It felt so good to be close to her again, to be able to feel her warm breath on his skin and the heat of her body against his. It felt so heveanly, like a sunny day of spring. _

_It felt right._

"There, all done."_ The pink-haired girl announced as she leaned back against his legs. She looked up to find him gazing at her with such intensity, that it sent shivers down her spine, he could feel, because of their closeness. Without another word, she leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. He could feel her warm breath against his uncovered lips and could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. She smelled like __**vanilla (she had changed her shampoo after getting to know, that Pakkun used the same)**__. Their gazes locked for a moment longer, all their love and care, their passion and desire taken notice of in the few seconds that were needed to finally close the gap._

_The first few kisses were light and gentle, yet sensual somehow. They were short and sweet, filled with innocence and tender love. They consisted more of a feather-light brushing of lips against lips, than actual touches. They were followed by the long, slow ones. The ones, were they lingered only to gently nibble at each other's lips, before inclining their heads in the opposite direction to continue. After those, there were the exploring kisses. Kakashi softly licking on Sakura's lower lip to beg for entrance, which was granted by her. His toungue sliding into her warm orifice to find her own and playfully nudge it until she responded with slow, sensual licks of her own. Coming back up for air, they looked at each other again, flushed, panting, with swollen lips. Their gazes meeting they could see hoe each other's desire had grown from just those few kisses and decided in unision:_

_That they were finally done with coutesies!_

_Taking a deep breath Kakashi slanted his lips against Sakura's hungrily, forcing his way into her mouth and dueling with her soft tongue. The young girl was only to willing to go along with his frantic pace, pushing against his body, until her breasts were flatened against his chest and grinding her hips just to have him groan into her mouth and tenderly bite down on her lower lip, before breaking away._

_Kakashi took in her mischievous smile for a moment, before reaching out with both hands, grabbing onto her dress and lifting it over her head. Revealing her pink bra and matching panties, her alabaster skin and creamy thighs, her flat stomach and curvy waist, he tossed the dress aside. Bending forward he caught one of her cloth-covered nipples in his mouth and suckled paaionately on it. Sakura gave a loud cry of pleasure, when she felt his teeth additionaly graze her sensitive bud. Her hands were tangled in his disheveled hair and the raw pleasure, when he began to rock his hips back up against her, had the pink-haired medic tug on the strands ruly enough to hurt him. Her lover, though, didn't notice as he was too absorbed in the sweetness that was her skin, circling his arms around her to unclasp her bra, thus freeing her soft mounds. Leaning back to admire the twin globes, he lazily ran his right hand up her side to cup one of them. Sakura threw her head back at the sensation of his calloused fingers on her heated skin. Massaging her breast, Kakashi let his other hand trace the rim of her panties, before sliding one finger over her core._

"Kakashi!" _the younger female screamed._

"Shh. You have to be more quiet, Sakura, unless you want to attract late-night-hikers or the ANBU squads, that guard the village… Or maybe you want an audience? Does it arouse you to think someone could walk by and see us in the throws of pleasure…"_ The Copy Nin whispered hotly into her ear. His strong baritone voice dropping another octave to sound even huskier, sexier_.

_The girl in his arms whimpered. He rubbed her a little harder, feeling her fluids drenching her panties and then his trousers. She was getting wetter by the minute. Apparently, the thought he just put into her mind, made her horny. Arousing him all the more. She was gripping his shoulders to support herself, while rocking her hips desperately against his bold caresses. He dipped his head forward to catch her breast inbetween his lips again, using a hand on her shoulder-blades to pull her even closer. Her breath hitched, when he started to lick, suckle and bit at her nipple again. He was rubbing her mercilessly now. Each brush left her moaning, crying his name until she couldn't take it anymore. The tight knot of fluid heat that had been building since his first touch suddenly, finally exploded in a firework of an orgasm, making her body tremble in the aftermath. Kakashi pulled her close against his chest and whispered loving words to her until the shaking had subsided and her breath slowed to a somewhat normal degree again._

"I think, we should take this elsewhere." _He murmured softly into her ear, grabbing hold of her tossed aside clothing, before 'poofing' out of the forest._

_End of Flashback_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The events of that night passed infront of his inner eye, as he stared at the pictures, that had captured one of their most intimate moments. On them, it could be seen how she sat in his lap, when she healed him, how they kissed feverously, how he undressed her and how he touched her in ways no teacher should touch his student. She wasn't his student anymore, but no one would bother make a difference. Looking back up at his lover's shishou, he pressed his lips into a thin line, despairing at what people were gonna do to her, once they found out.

"You may wonder, how I got to know of this?" The honey-eyed woman said sternly, without waiting for an answer. "My first suspicion was raised, when I saw her wearing that necklage the day after her sixteenth birthday. Only a secret admirer or lover would give her something like that. Judging by the jewel, he had to be pretty rich to affort this and Sakura only knows so much wealthy people. The second cue was, how she paced in endless circles through her office and/or appartment, whenever you were returning late from a mission. And the final thing, that gave you off was the way her eyes lit up, whenever I mentioned your name or that you were back in town- and of course, how you seemed to be just dying to get out of my office when supposed to brief me, like a schoolboy that had the hots for some girl… So I sent Shizune after Sakura to confirm my suspicions."

Kakashi didn't dare say anything. Arguing would be futile at this point, anyway.

"Only, that this is my little girl, Hatake!" Tsunade growled, fisting her hand and cracking her desk up a bit. "She's like a daughter to me and she deserves someone that loves and cares for her and that won't hurt her, ever."

"I assure you-"

"Silence!" Tsunade barked at him. "Do you know, what position you put me in?! Teacher-Student-relationships are taboo for a reason, Kakashi. You hear me, TABOO."

Suddenly Kakashi felt very grateful, that the Hokage's office was soundproofed: "Tsunade-"

"I said SILENCE!!!" she yelled at him. "You committed a taboo and once these photos were in my possession I should've put you under arrest and martial courted you, but, as you may have noticed, I didn't. And even more than that, I give you a chance at being together. Because only the Hokage stands above the law, so you'll be able to really be with her only, if you take this position."

"I'd like to ask a question, though, before I answer." Kakashi said quietly.

"Shoot."

"Why? Why give us a chance? I was sure, if you ever found out about Sakura and me, then you'd automatically assume, that I seduced her into it or was abusing her." This question left a foul taste in his mouth, but he was too curious not to ask.

"Because I saw her, Kakashi." The Hokage answered and finally her eyes softened. "I saw how happy she was, ever since her sixteenth birthday- ever, since you to were living a taboo like it's written in the book. I saw her eyes sparkle, whenever she was looking at you, even when her friends were there, that special sparkle and that one smile was always only for you. Even on the photographs anyone that has eyes can see, how happy you make her- really happy, not just the sexually satisfied kind of happy. And as much as I fear, that you might hurt her one day, I couldn't bring myself to destroy that happiness she had with you, so please… please don't break her heart, Hatake."

"I assure you, I won't. Because it works the other way around as well. Just seeing her makes me happier than I've been in years. Seeing her smile and olding her close, kissing her… all these little things… mean the world to me. She means the world to me! And I'd rather die than let any harm come onto her." The Copy Nin swore firmly. "I love her."

The blonde Hokage sighed and nodded her head: "Then, you have my blessing."

"Do I still need to become Hokage?" Kakashi carefully approached the subject.

A low growl was the only reply he got…

The silver-haired male thought it better to drop the topic and just accept his fate. He turned around to walk out the door, when Tsunade stopped him one more time. Her eyes held the determination of a woman, that had nothing to lose.

"And Hatake… If you marry I expect grandchildren, lots of little Sakuras to huddle and cuddle-"

"What if there are a few Kakashis too?" He asked smiling.

"Acceptable too."

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"And if you get her pregnant Hatake, you'll marry her for sure. I won't have her being looked down upon even more for having and raising your bastard child, do we understand each other?… Good. Other than that, I only expect an invitation to the wedding. Since that's done, you may go." And she 'shoed' him out the door.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

With a 'poof' he appeared in her appartment, startling her as she was waiting for her cookies to be ready. Sensing his chakra signature, she didn't need to turn around to know, who had just come to visit her. With a quick motion she closed the curtains of the kitchen window, just to be sure. Not a second later, she could feel his strong arm embrace her from behind and pull her towards him until her back rested against his chest.

"Mmh, that smells nice."

"They're cookies, Kashi, they are supposed to smell nice."

"Yeah, they do too, but I meant your hair." He chuckled.

"It smells like it always does…?!" Sakura answered cautiously.

"That just means, that you always smell nice." He replied, planting soft kisses on her neck. The pink-haired medic inclined her head to the other side to give him more accsess, which he immediately took advantage of by slowly trailing his tongue up the column of her neck. The girl gave a soft moan in response.

"What… happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"You normally aren't this affectionate. Something always has to trigger this ehaviour from you."

"Are you saying I'm a bad lover?" Kakashi pouted.

Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"No, just that usually it's me who gives butterfly innocent kisses, while yours have more of a sensual note. So, what happened?"

The Copy Nin sighed. She could read him too well. He'd have to change that, to go back to being a mystery for her. Not that he feared, she'd lose interest, but it was just easier to rile her up that way. And riling her up meant a passionate battle in between the sheets…

"Tsunade called me to her office. She had something important to tell me."

"Ah, they finally decided to tell you, mh?" Sakura grinned.

"You knew?" Kakashi frowned. He felt anger rising within him. He couldn't believe, that she knew, Shizune had followed her and let that happen! She risked their relationship, based on what? The hope, that the Godaime would understand? But no, she couldn't have known, Tsunade never mentioned anything that would lead him to believe-

"She's my shishou, Kakashi. I go in and out of her office every day." She smiled. Still havin her back to him, she couldn't see how his expression had changed. She did, however feel him stiffen. "Look, I knew you weren't going to be happy about it, seeing as you never wanted that position in the first place- on the contrary of Naruto. By the way, they told him before, because Tsunade knew, he would blame you otherwise. Anyway, I knew you never wanted that, but honestly I always thought, you'd be the best man for the job, so-"

Here he tuned her out, confused.

Position…Naruto…job… Were they even talking about the same thing, here?

"-have a great responsibility as Hokage, you know?… Kakashi, are you even listening to me?" Her voice drifted back into his ear and it finally reached his mind, what she was babbling about. He sighned a sigh of relief. She hadn't known, it was wrong to be mad at her. How could he even doubt her in the first place?

"Kakashi?"

Which led to the next problem: He had to tell her.

"Sakura, she knows." Better do it bluntly.

"Knows…?"

"About us."

Shocked silence followed this statement, interrupted nly when Sakura spun around to face him. Her beautiful face had contorted in fear and grief. Her emerald orbs were wide and desperate and her hands gripped his arms tightly, as if she feared, he would dissolve in thin air, if she let go. Smiling gently, he tightened his hold on her and whispered soothing words to her. He told her, what Tsunade and him had discussed and could feel, how she relaxed again, but she still refused to let him go. Finally, with another sigh, Kakashi came to broach the subject, he had been scared of the whole time. Would she accept? Would her love for him be great enough to risk her reputation?

Only one way to find out.

"Sakura, I don't want to hide anymore." He whispered and heard her gasp. "They will call me a pervert or a pedophile, but I don't care as long as you're with me. And they'll call you cheap. Maybe call you a slut, even. Not many will understand or even bother to try. Your reputation will be ruined. But I love you-"

"I love you too, Kakashi." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Then-" he said, stepping back out of their embrace and reaching out a hand- "let's walk this way together." His voice was firm, but inside he was shaking. What if his love wouldn't be enough for her? What if she didn't want her good reputation being thrown into the dirt by being seen with him- hand in hand? Her hesitation was killing him. At some point he was about to lower his hand and walk away, but then she asked something:

"And you're aokay with it, really? I mean, people… will hate you, they'll call you names and make their degrading jokes about you. I don't want you to feel bad or regret what we have, because of everyone- even if that means we'll have to hide for the rest of our lifes. I want you, I want to be with you, it doesn't matter how."

Kakashi chuckled in relief and joy, beofre grabbing her hand himself and dragging her out on the street. Under different circumstances, he would've let go now, because they were out in the open. They would still walk closely together, closer than most friends of different genders would dare to, but they would make sure not to touch. Today, however, it was all about touching. Strengthening his grip onto her hand, he yanked her closer to him, sliding his arm around her shoulder instead, while she rested her head on his chest.

They were getting curious looks from everywhere and quite some frowns. Some of the older shinobi and civilians threw them outright hostile glances. The pair could hear the people whispering, but of course none dared to say anything to their faces. After all, this was Hatake Kakashi they were talking about. No one dared to mess with him! And the girl was the Hokage's apprentice, which meant that she had a killer right hook and a quick temper, no one wanted to trigger. They also believed that the Godaime would surely put a stop to this scandalous behaviour!

Ignoring all the murmured comments about their age difference, the taboo of teacher-student-relationships, the malicious voices that whispered about sleeping herself up or about the immoral tendency of a pedophil, of rape and other disgusting things, the two shinobi made their way to Team Kakashi's training grounds. When they reached the vast area, they saw three figures already waiting for them- not at all expecting the crowd of people that followed the two lovers. Sakura couldn't surpress a giggle, when she saw their faces and Kakashi had to chuckle as well.

Naruto was… shocked into silence.

Yamato raised a curious eyebrow, wether it was at their entwined state or at the masses, that followed them, they would never know.

And Sai… well, he was Sai, he didn't have an expression.

"So, since when has this been going on?" Yamato asked, as soon as the pink-haired girl had stopped giggling.

"About seven month." Kakashi answered calmly.

Raising another eyebrow, Yamato turned to Sai:

"You owe me a thousand Ryo."

The ink-user grumbled. Naruto exchanged glances between the two ANBU.

"You knew this?"

"Please, dickless. The whole ANBU knows. It was so obvious."

"How come none of you talked then?" The blone asked, raising an accusing finger at both Sai and Yamato. The Copy Nin's kohai sighed and explained patiently, how Kakashi was well-respected in ANBU and Sakura had saved more than half of the ANBU operative's asses, so they kept silence.

"Thank you, Yamato-taichou, Sai." Sakura smiled at them, walking over to give both of them a hug. Yamato chuckled and even Sai gave one of his rare real smiles as he returned the firendly hug. The contact didn't last long however, as Kakashi decided to give the still gaping crowd behind them something to talk about. He grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her to him until she was flush against his chest, before lifting her up, so she would slid her legs around his waist. Yanking down his mask, he kissed her hungrily on the lips. Surprised at first by his rather scandalous and obviously sexual underlined public display of affection, Sakura soon gave in and even matched his passion, rubbing her soft body against his lean muscels and moaning loudly into his mouth.

"I think, training is cancelled for today…" Yamato smirked.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**A/N: Well, that's it. My second KakaSaku One-shot. The idea came to me, when reading an old challenge about a Hokage Kakashi/Sakura fanfic. However, this is obviously not an answer to that challenge, it was merely inspired by it. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and leave me a review.   
Thank you for your attention!**


End file.
